So Yesterday:No longer a subject to the pain
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: Another Ayame Koga. She is over him but HE'S not over HER!


Dis: I didn't get Koga for my b-day!: sob:

An: the start of yet another fic.! YAY! It's another song fic but it will be longer the previous one! Please R&R! Ja ne!

Ayame's PoV

"Nothing is the same" the red head muttered as she let down her hair.

**You can change your life.**

"I wish things were how they used to be" she told herself. The wind blew gently causing the now loose hair dance around her face.

**If you wanna**

"I know everything _can _change" she stood up and walked towards the edge of the clef she was standing on and sat down dangling her legs off the edge.

**You can change your clothes**

"But that doesn't mean you have to" sighed the girl.

**If you wanna**

"Did you really forget me Koga? Or did you just stop caring?" she asked as tears silently made their way down her cheek.

**If you change your mind**

"I guess I can't make you like me again.....But I wish I could"

**Well that's the way it goes**

"I'm still going to love you." She stood up and gazed at the sunset.

**But I'm gonna keep your jeans and your old black hat 'cuz I wanna.**

She looked at the sun set and she new he would never love her no matter what she said or did. She couldn't win his love.

**You're never gonna get them back**

"At least I won't win you _yet_" she stated body with an odd tone of determination in her voice.

**At least not today not today**

Koga Ayame

The male looked up to see the last person he wanted to be around since he was trying to clear his mind. (Trying being the key word!) She looked up happy to see Koga. She opened her mouth to say "Hi" but Koga said "Give it up Ayame!"

**If it's over let it go **

"Koga I-"she began "I know what your gonna say but just give it time you'll be okay" he told her sounding almost sweet.

**Come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday so yesterday**

"Koga I don't need you anymore" she said simply while a slight smirk graced her lips

**I'm just a bird that's already flown away**

She giggled slightly at the confused look. "Forget it ever happened" she told him carefully.

**Laugh it off let it go when you wake up it will seem so yesterday so yesterday**

"You-you mean your-"he stammered. "Look at me Koga"

**Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay.**

He looked at her easy expression.

**You can say you're bored if you wanna.**

"Ayame I can tell your hurtin but I'm here for you" He blurted out in a jerky unnatural voice.

**You can act real tough if you wanna**

"Look Koga I know you're always thinking 'Kagome or Ayame' but I don't wanna deal with it anymore I've had my heart broken enough!" the demoness screamed furiously.

**You can say you're torn but I've heard enough!**

"What?" asked the male confused. "KAGOME!" screamed the female wolf jumping up and leaning against a rock.

**Thank you. You've made up my mind when you started to ignore me.**

"But aren't you hurt?!" he asked as if he enjoyed toying with her emotions. "What do you think she asked pointing to her face free of tears.

**Do you see a single tear here? It isn't gonna happen.**

Koga looked confused crushed and hurt all ay once. Ayame was happy not to be the one being hurt for once. "I'm okay if you are Koga" she told him mildly.

**If you're over me I'm already over you.**

"Koga you've told me over and over we're done why go through this now that I except it?" she asked the look in her eyes was intense. The wind swept a few strands of girls hair over her eyes.

**If it's all been done what's left to do?**

"It's like you say Koga how can I loose something I never had right?" she questioned her eyes burning with passion.

**How can you hang up if the line is dead?**

"I-If you leave-"he began threateningly. "Then I'd already be gone" she finished

**If you walk out I'm a step ahead. If you're movin' out I'm already gone**

"If there's no love how can you try to keep it?" she asked coolly.

**If the light is off then it isn't on.**

"But Ayame I-I never didn't care it- it" The girl demon looked away somewhat day dreaming. "I love you" he finished. The girl stared at him intently.

"It's too late for "I love you's' and 'I'm sorry's' Koga" she told him and left triumphantly happy that he now knows how SHE had felt. "He'll be back tomorrow" she told herself and went to bed happily.

Well so ends another fic. Please R&R ! I will write on request to if u have an idea you need help with or want me to write a certain story. Remember more reviews equals quicker stories! Ja ne!


End file.
